


Hot Blooded

by whazzername



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/pseuds/whazzername
Summary: When Metal comes home from a sleepover with a flu, Lee learns that he should always rely on his parental instincts.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Hot Blooded

Sunday morning dawned bright and crisp in Konoha, a cool breeze tousling the leaves that were just beginning to change. 

Lee emerged from his shower feeling refreshed after a vigorous morning training session, despite the absence of his usual training partner. Metal had spent the night at a sleepover with Shikadai, Inojin, and Boruto at the Nara’s, and hadn’t yet returned. Even though it had been less than 24 hours, Lee had to admit he missed his son’s presence.

After spending the majority of his childhood and young adult life living alone, Lee’s life had forever changed when he’d decided to have a child. Now, eight years later, Metal was in his first year at the academy and Lee was making sure to instil in him the same teachings that Gai-sensei had taught him so many years ago.

Just before noon Lee was doing up the morning’s dishes when he heard the rattle of the front door as it opened.

“Tadaima.”

“Okaeri, Metal! How was your night with your friends? Did you have a wonderfully youthful time?”

Metal slipped off his shoes and dropped his backpack at the door, meeting his father in the kitchen for a hug.

“Yes, dad, it was very youthful,” he said tiredly as Lee gave him a squeeze.

“You will have to tell me all about it! I was just about to heat up some leftover curry for lunch, did you want some?”

“No thank you, Temari-san made us a big breakfast,” Metal said slumping into a chair at the kitchen table as he watched his father bustle about the kitchen.

At eight, Metal was tall for his age after a recent growth spurt, and had begun to lose some of his baby fat, which combined with his shiny black hair made him look more like a young Lee every day. He rested his cheek on his fist, almond-shaped eyes heavy and bloodshot under his thick eyebrows. 

“You are quiet Metal-kun! Tell me all about your night!”

“Sorry dad, Boruto kept us up late trying to beat his new video game. And my throat’s a bit sore.”

“How about some of Gai-sensei’s tea then? It is packed with nutrients so I am sure it will make you feel better. Plus there is a Dragon Fist movie marathon on today!”

Metal nodded and went to put his things in his room, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks dad.”

Lee and Metal spent the rest of their unnaturally lazy Sunday afternoon on the couch watching Kung Fu movies, Metal curled against his father’s side. He fell asleep once or twice, but they had both seen the movies so many times already that he didn’t mind missing some parts.

At dinner Metal pushed his food around in his bowl, unable to eat more than a few bites. 

“Metal-kun, I thought you loved oyakodon!”

“I’m not very hungry. And my throat still hurts.”

Lee frowned and put the back of his hand to Metal’s forehead, brushing back his black bangs. He did feel a little warmer than usual. Lee got up and retrieved a thermometer from the first aid kit in the bathroom, tucking it under Metal’s tongue.

Lee frowned when it beeped a minute later. 100.2 degrees.

“Alright, off to bed with you!”

“But it’s only 7:30,” Metal protested.

“You are ill and the power of youth can only do so much! You can read if you would like, and I will bring you some more tea.” Lee kissed the top of his son’s head, effectively ending the discussion.

Metal sighed but reluctantly left the table, too tired to resist.

***

The next morning Metal’s fever was up to 103.4, so Lee called the academy to let them know that his son wouldn’t be attending that day. Metal had woken up with a rough cough and the chills, so Lee installed him on the couch with a blanket and the remote. Normally Lee didn’t allow daytime television, preferring to use the hours for training and self-improvement, but at least this way Metal could nap as he pleased.

There had been a nasty flu going around lately, as often happened when the weather began to turn cool, and unfortunately Metal seemed to have caught it in full force. Thankfully Lee hadn’t been assigned any missions recently, so he was able to stay home and work on taijutsu lesson plans while keeping an eye on his son, frequently checking on him to offer refills of tea or juice.

By the evening Metal’s condition seemed to have only worsened, and Lee found it strange to see his normally energetic son so lethargic. He was able to get Metal to eat a little bit of a thin rice and miso porridge Gai-sensei used to make Lee when he was sick as a boy, but upon taking Metal’s temperature again there seemed to have been little change. Lee sent him to bed early again, hoping the extra rest would help, but he could hear Metal coughing every few minutes. 

Later, just as Lee was settling into bed himself for the night, he heard a small knock and Metal appeared at his bedroom door in his turtle print pyjamas.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked in a small voice.

“Of course you can,” Lee said with a small smile, lifting the covers so Metal could crawl in next to him. Metal hadn’t slept with Lee since he was much smaller but he also didn’t get sick very often, so he must really not be feeling well. 

Reaching over to turn out the light, Lee wrapped a protective arm around Metal, who snuggled into his chest, his little body hot against Lee’s. He let out a few coughs, shaking the both of them, but eventually began to drift off.

Sometimes Lee couldn’t believe how quickly Metal was growing up, but it was small moments like these that he clung to, feeling like his son still needed him.

***

The next day went much the same as the previous, Metal spending the day under a blanket on the couch, napping and watching TV before crawling into bed with Lee again that night.

His appetite still hadn’t returned but Lee made sure he was drinking lots of fluids to help with his sore throat and the dehydration from his fever. Both mornings Lee had to put his sheets and both of their pyjamas in the wash since Metal would sweat through them overnight, and despite sleeping plenty his eyes remained puffy and red.

When Metal still didn’t seem to be getting any better by the morning of the third day, Lee made a call.

“Hey sicko,” Sakura said with a sympathetic smile, sitting down next to Metal where he lay on the couch.

“Hi Sakura-san,” Metal murmured, sitting up slightly. 

“Let me take a look at you.”

Sakura took Metal’s pulse, listened to his lungs with her stethoscope, took a look down his throat and felt his lymph nodes before taking his temperature again. Lee watched from nearby, eyebrows drawn up slightly in concern.

“Well it seems like you’ve caught what’s been going around lately,” Sakura said when the thermometer beeped. Metal gave her a weak smile. She addressed Lee. “How long has he had the fever?”

“This is the third day.”

“Well it’s still above 103 but hopefully it will start to come down soon. Try a cold compress and give him some ibuprofen to see if that helps.” 

“And you sir,” she said, turning back to Metal. “Make sure to keep drinking lots of fluids and absolutely NO training until you feel better! You have my permission to be a couch potato this week.”

Sakura gathered her things and brushed her hand over Metal’s forehead affectionately before Lee followed her to the door.

“Are you sure there is nothing else I can do?” He asked, concern still etched on his face.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Sakura said, laying a reassuring hand on Lee’s shoulder. “Sarada had something similar a couple weeks ago, but some kids just get it a bit worse than others.”

Lee sighed and nodded. “Thank you for coming.”

“It’s no problem. Give me a call if his fever hasn’t started to come down by the end of the day.”

After Sakura left, Lee gave Metal a dose of children’s ibuprofen (grape flavoured, his favourite), and soaked a cloth in cool water for his forehead before joining him on the couch. Metal lay his head on Lees lap as they watched Zootopia for the millionth time, both laughing at the slow moving sloths.

“Is there any soup left?” Metal asked when the movie was over.

“There is plenty! Are you getting hungry?”

Metal nodded, taking the cloth off his forehead as he sat up.

“Let me take your temperature again to see if that helped and then I will heat up some lunch.”

Lee breathed a sigh of relief when the thermometer read a slightly lowered 102.3 degrees and Metal ate a whole bowl of soup for lunch. He still had a cough, but his chills seemed to be gone and overall he seemed to perk up a bit over the course of the day.

Lee made okonomiyaki for dinner at Metal’s request, and by the time Lee tucked him into his own bed for the night his temperature was down to 100.1 degrees.

***

Although Lee had been absolutely sure that he’d wanted a child in his life when he started the surrogacy process, he’d still been slightly worried that he wouldn’t have the best paternal instincts, not having had a parental figure in his formative years. Thankfully Gai eventually came into his life and showed Lee a father’s love, but there was always that nagging doubt. The second he held Metal for the first time, however, Lee knew he would do anything and everything to keep his son safe.

There had been quite the learning curve of course, settling into his new role as a single father, but Lee had forced his way through it as he always did, with determination and help from his friends. As Metal grew, Lee found that parenting came quite naturally to him, and he was able to take most challenges on in stride.

It could only have been instinct that caused Lee to wake in the middle of that night, his shinobi reflexes kicking into high gear. He froze, listening in the dark for a sign of anything amiss. He heard nothing that indicated an intruder, and was about to pass his unease off on a bad dream when he heard a muffled whine through the wall. 

In an instant Lee was up and into Metal’s room, hastily turning on the bedside lamp. Metal let out a moan and turned his head away from the light, his face scrunched in pain as he breathed in shallow, rapid breaths.

“Metal! What is it?” Lee asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice as he tried to rouse his son. “Tell me what hurts.” Metal’s skin was like a furnace, Lee could feel it even through his son’s pyjamas, but his exposed skin was dry.

Lee ran quickly to get the thermometer and the phone, grabbing the phone and dialing with one hand as he held the probe under Metal’s mouth.

“I d-dnnn wanna train t-day…” Metal slurred, trying to roll his head away. Lee listened to the line ring, praying that Sakura would answer. 

“H-Hello,” a female voice rasped.

“Something is wrong!”

“Lee? What is it?” Sakura asked, sounding suddenly awake.

“Metal is moaning and he’s not making sense,” Lee babbled, “His fever was down when I put him to bed but he’s really hot now and I’m taking his temperature again but I don’t know what to do!”

There was the sound of rustling fabric and things being gathered from the other side of the phone.

“How did he seem before he went to bed?”

“He was fine! He was talking and eating and I though he was getting better.”

“What’s his temperature now?”

The thermometer beeped and Metal let out a feeble whimper as it was removed from his mouth.

“Oh gods, it’s 106.3.”

“Lee, I need you to listen to me,” Sakura said firmly. “I want you to run a cold bath. Take Metal’s clothes off and submerge him in it for a few minutes and then take him to the emergency room. I’ll meet you there.”

Lee was already running water in the tub when he hung up, dropping the phone on the bathroom floor and rushing back into the bedroom to get Metal. The boy whined but was otherwise listless as Lee carried him to the bathroom and got him out of his pyjamas. 

Metal’s bare skin was searing against Lee’s as he lowered his son into the cold water, and Metal cried out from the shock.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Lee apologised, holding Metal’s head above the water as he struggled weakly, whimpering.

After the longest minutes of Lee’s life, he lifted Metal’s dripping body against his chest and ran, ripping open the first three gates in a single breath. Barely moments later he burst through the doors of the emergency room.

“Someone please! My son!”

The hospital staff seemed shocked for a moment at the sight of a man with a chakra aura holding a wet, nearly naked child, but then sprang into action.

“We need a gurney over here!” A young male medi-nin called as he rushed over. “What’s going on?”

“He has a really high fever and he seems confused and in pain,” Lee said, carefully lay Metal on the gurney. 

The medi-nin was listening to Metal’s chest as he was wheeled into a trauma room. “What’s his name and how old is he?”

“Metal, he’s eight.”

“And did he have any symptoms before tonight?”

“He’s been sick with the flu the last few days but I thought he was getting better-“

“Metal,” the medi-nin said to the disoriented child. “Can you hear me? I need you to tell me what hurts, okay bud?”

Meal moaned again, trying to lift his arms towards Lee.

“D-da-dd.”

Lee gripped his son’s hand as more medi-nins entered the room, inserting an IV into the back of his son’s small hand and placing an oxygen mask over his face.

“Lee!” Sakura strode into the trauma bay to Lee’s side. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, I woke up and he was like this!”

“I want his vitals, stat!” Sakura barked to a passing intern. She scanned the chart as it was handed to her, brow furrowed.

Suddenly Metal’s back arched and he began convulsing, his small frame rigid as it shook the gurney, eyes rolling back as he fell unconscious.

“He’s seizing! I want cooling blankets on him NOW,” Sakura shouted, pushing past Lee as she threw her hair up into a ponytail. “Lee, I’m sorry but you need to let us work.”

“What’s happening?” Lee sobbed as a medi-nin tried to pull him from the room.

“We’re going to help him sir, but you can’t be in here right now.”

Lee strained to catch a glimpse of Metal but the last thing he saw were doctors surrounding his son before the door was shut in his face.

***

Lee sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands, unsure of how much time had passed. 

He felt numb. 

He couldn’t get the image of Metal’s eyes rolling back and his violently shaking body out of his head. He’d never felt so powerless in his life.

He never should have sent Metal to bed alone that night, he should have been absolutely sure he had recovered. If Metal had been with him he would have noticed the signs a lot sooner and been able to get him to the hospital faster. 

What if he hadn’t woken up when he did? 

What if Metal-?

Lee covered his face. He couldn’t bear to think about the worst that could happen.

“Lee.”

Lee looked up, wiping his eyes as Sakura strode down the hall towards him.

“How is he?” Lee asked, rushing over to meet her.

“He’ll have to stay a couple of nights on an IV drip, but he should be fine.”

Lee felt like his knees were going to buckle with relief, and he closed his eyes against a wave of new tears as he choked back a sob.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sakura said soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Can I see him?” Lee asked thickly.

“Of course, but let’s sit down for a minute.”

Sakura guided a shaky Lee into a nearby chair, taking his hand as she sat next to him.

“He gave us a bit of a scare there, but he really is going to be okay.”

Lee nodded silently, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“He has something called Kawasaki disease, which causes inflammation of the arteries, and a high fever is one of the symptoms. It’s fully treatable though, so he should recover within a few days.”

“What caused it? Did I do something?”

“No, it was nothing you did,” Sakura assured him. “We actually don’t know what causes it, but it tends to affect children, and boys more often.”

“I should have known something was wrong. I never should have left him alone.”

“You couldn’t have known, he only had a few symptoms, and those can also be caused by the flu. You did everything you could have under the circumstances.”

“But I should have KNOWN!”

“Lee,” Sakura said sternly, pulling his head up to look at her. “You have to stop blaming yourself, you are a wonderful father. Most people couldn’t do half of the things you have with their kids. Look at Sasuke! I mean, I love the man, but I doubt I could leave him with Sarada for more than an hour or two alone.”

Lee looked at Sakura, pain still evident in his face.

“Remember when Metal was a baby and you were the only one who could get him to stop crying? Or when Metal kept saying he didn’t feel well, but it turned out he was just anxious about going to school? You were the one who figured that out and got him to talk to you about it.”

“And remember his first panic attack before the academy entrance exam? You sat and breathed with him, and taught him those muscle relaxation techniques, and he ended up passing with flying colours.”

“You’re a good dad Lee. But no matter how much we try to protect our kids, sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. The important thing is he’s going to be okay.”

Lee sniffed, nodding slowly.

“Now, let’s go see your son.”

Metal had been moved to a room on the pediatric ward, the bright walls and encouraging messages a stark contrast to the sterile environment of the emergency room.

Metal looked younger in the hospital bed, an IV in his hand and his face tear-streaked. Lee was immediately by his side as he entered the room, scooping him up into a hug.

“Dad!” Metal cried, wrapping his arms around Lee’s neck.

“I’m here my little leaf,” Lee said, tears springing to his eyes again in relief. “You’re okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for putting the boys through this, but I watched the opening scene from City of Angels and couldn't get it out of my head! Also I love to think that Lee and Sakura are single-parent friends (seeing as Sasuke is never there...).


End file.
